I Write the Sins not the Tragedies
by GhostJordan
Summary: Yes Based off the song.


I write the sins, not tragedies.

"Dude, can you believe that I'm going to be getting married?" Kofi Kingston asked Evan Bourne, the other half of the tag team Air Boom.

"I can't believe you proposed to her though." Evan said.

"What's wrong with her Evan?" Kofi asked as he started to put on his boots.

"Angelina isn't the greatest girl, you know?" Evan said. "Just looking out for you man."

"Evan, Angelina and I have dated for five years and you're just now getting critical about our relationship. What's going on man?" Kofi asked looking at Evan from across the room.

"Nothing man, I was just saying." Evan said. "It's almost time for our match, let's go."

"Alright man, let me go see if she's still here." Kofi said.

"She's here?" Evan asked with a bit of emergency.

"Yes she's here." Kofi said. "We're going to announce or engagement to the WWE Universe."

Evan just stared at his tag team partner for a minute before walking out of the locker room leaving Kofi to stare after him.

Kofi shrugged it off and walked out of the locker room to look for his fiancé. As he walked, some of the other Superstars were eyeing him with uncertain looks.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone? Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Kofi asked stopping in front of John Morrison.

John didn't say anything at first. He looked at Kofi with a concerned look upon his face before he actually spoke.

"I hate that I have to be the one to do this but…you need to see this." John said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kofi asked crossing his arms.

"Follow me." John said as he started to walk.

"Dude I need to find my fiancé so I can get ready for my match. I don't have time for your stupid little games. Don't you have Melina to tend to? Oh wait I forgot, she's not here anymore." Kofi said.

"Kofi stop being such a dick and follow me. It's about your _fiancé. _As for Melina, don't bring her up, she has nothing to do with this. I'm trying to be a good friend to you right now." John said.

"A good friend, huh?" Kofi said. "Were you a good friend when you came onto Angelina last month and got so pissy drunk that you tried to fuck her in the locker room?"

"It was a mistake and as you said I was drunk Kofi. I didn't mean for that to happen." John said remembering what happened that night.

"The things you do while you're drunk are the things you don't have the courage to do while you're sober." Kofi said. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'll go find Angelina, you know my fiancé, and get ready for my match. And if you think about touching her, or even talking to me, just know that I'll kick your ass to no end Morrison."

"Whatever, Kofi." John said backing off and walking away.

Kofi looked around to see if anyone had witnessed their talk. There were a couple of Superstars and Divas around but none of them seemed to care about what just happened, or they were pretending to anyway. He then continued down the hall towards catering where he last left Angelina talking to Natalya.

He walked into the catering area and at first saw no one. He walked over to get a sandwich when he heard moaning noises from a room next to catering. He dismissed them but noticed that something was off with the noises. He sat and listened to the noises and noticed that there were too many different voice tones in the room. Someone was having a threesome, maybe even more.

He shook his head and dialed Angelina's cell phone number. He listened to the dial tone before he heard "SOS", his theme song, from the other room. He waited for her to answer before piecing everything together.

The phone rang until it caught the voicemail. "Hi, you've reached Angelina Love, Angel Williams, Lauren, whatever you call me. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can."

Kofi hung the phone up before the beep sounded. He left out of catering and started walking back down the hall way until he heard the noises start back up again. He tried to shake the curiosity out of his head but couldn't. He walked back towards the room and stood outside of the room. He sighed before he cracked the door open without it making a sound.

As he peaked in, he saw Angelina. She was naked and there was someone in between her legs, on their knees. Kofi only saw the back of the man's head but instantly knew exactly who it was.

Evan Bourne.

Kofi's tag team partner, Evan Bourne was in the room next to catering, basically having sex with his fiancé. Kofi was on fire, he was ready to go in and beat the holy hell out of Evan but something, and well someone stopped him. Just as he was about to go in, Natalya walked over to Angelina and kissed her on the lips, something only Kofi was supposed to do. So not only was his fiancé a lying, cheating bitch, but she was a lying, cheating and possibly bi-sexual bitch.

Kofi then had enough and walked away from the door and stormed off towards the gorilla area. As he waited for his match to start he started pacing back and forth once again, gaining the worried eyes of his co-workers.

Moments later, Evan walked into the gorilla and stood beside Kofi with a huge smile on his face. Evan then patted Kofi on the back and started telling him that the title match will be fine and that everything was going to go alright.

As soon as their theme song came on, Kofi looked over his shoulder and saw Angelina walking towards him with Natalya by her side. He shook his head and went out there to win the match with Evan against Michael Mcguillicutty and David Otunga.

After the match was over Kofi stormed backstage and sat down in a chair in the hallway. He let his head sit in his hand before feeling someone touch his shoulder.

"Baby are you alright?" Angelina said then wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kofi looked up with fire in his eyes. He started at her intently, trying with all of his strength not to hit her.

"Kofi…what's wrong?" she asked.

Kofi stood up and ran his hand over his face. "Ask Nattie and Evan why don't you."

Angelina eyed him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Kofi said as John came up to them.

"Hey Kofi, let me talk to you real quick." John said already knowing what went down.

"Alright man." Kofi said.

"Are you serious Kofi? You're going to talk to this creep?" Angelina asked.

"It's about closing god damn doors Angelina. Just like I'm closing ours." Kofi said walking away with John.

"What the hell does that mean Kofi?" Angelina yelled after him.

"If I were you I'd make her life a living hell." John said as they walked.

"Yeah but it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of boys irrationality you know? And I'm sorry about earlier." Kofi said.

"It's okay, at least you now know the truth."

"Yeah but I can't believe she was that big of a whore. I mean Nattie and Evan." Kofi said shaking his head.

"Well yeah, aren't all grooms brides whores?" John asked as they arrived at Catering again.

"Not all of them." Kofi said sighing. "I loved that girl man."

"Well…on the bright side, your marriage is now saved. That is…if you're not marrying her." John said sitting down.

"I don't know. I love her." Kofi said.

"I understand." John said as Angelina walked into the room and over to them.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I saw you, Evan and Nattie in the room." Kofi said.

Angelina's expression dropped and she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…you are." Kofi said.

"Please forgive me." She begged as tears started to form.

"I don't know if I can. Look Angelina. You love riddles and playing with people's minds. So…I write the sins and not the tragedies…get with it." Kofi said walking away leaving Angelina to ponder the thought of 'I write the sins not the tragedies.'

**I was with an unfaithful whore: a sin. But I didn't write how this ended…a tragedy. **


End file.
